Thinking Back
by RobinUzumaki
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO INKITT . COM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I know this isn't a very popular crossover pair, but I just wanted to see what would happen. HERE WE GO!**

 **Kagome's POV**

"Hey Kagome can I come over to your house tonight I need to use a computer for my assignment." I looked up from my desk to see the only person in the whole school to talk to me Tsukushi Makino. "Yeah…. sure I guess," ever since destroying the jewel I had caved in on myself and didn't really like to talk much.

When I first moved here no one would talk to me because they thought I was just a scholarship girl, but then one day I saw Tsukushi defend me from the F4. I guess she was their friend because when she talked back to the leader he didn't hit her.

"Oh great thanks, I'll just get my stuff, oh and can the F4 come." Why would she ask that she knows that I don't like their leader Domyouji Tsukasa, but I can't say no to her. "Sure I they can come. See you in 5," I told her.

I was waiting on Tsukushi when I felt someone coming up behind me I played it off and just when they were about to jump onto me I moved out of the way. "Ouch why'd you do that Kagome, I swear it's like you have eyes in the back of your head," she said as I help her dust herself off. "Well it's not very nice to try and scare people," I told her smiling to myself.

The F4 then finally showed up and we started walking because the mansion was only two blocks away and Sesshoumaru thought it was more 'beneficial' to walk.

"Yo commoner are you so poor that you don't have transportation," yelled Akira from in the back. Mentally I had jumped back there and beat Akira up, but after all those years of Sesshoumaru forcing etiquette into made me only keep walking.

"We are very close only two more blocks," I just hope Sesshoumaru isn't home.

 **RobinOut**


	2. My Other Side

**What up What up, so I'm bout to post a new chapter, but first I'd like to shout out to:**

FireRaven15

Krystal Tsuke Snape

Titania Taisho

 **You guys are my first reviews ever, so this chapter is for you.**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

After the five minute walk (three which were spent complaining and one gaping at the size of my house), we finally made it in and to my utterly horror there Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall. I knew he was staring at me, so I gave him a look that said 'behave' and I could have sworn that I died from the glare Sesshoumaru threw at me.

"I see you have company over Imouto after you are done settling them in meet me at the dojo," he said. At that point I had already died came back and died again. "Yes Aniki," was all I could say.

After shaking the F4 and Tsukusshi out of their dazes the questions started flowing like a stream.

1st Question (Tsukasa): "Oi, how do you know Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

2nd Question (Tsukushi): "Who's Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

3rd Question (Tsukasa): "Oi, wench you gonna answer( **sounds familiar** )!"

And so on and so on. Finally after 13 million questions I had had enough. "BE QUIET," I bellowed out sounding a lot like Sesshoumaru. **Instant Silence.** No one had heard me raise my voice louder than a whisper before.

"Now Tsukushi didn't you say you wanted to use my computer." "Yes," she said timidly well then let us get you set up and once you're done you can come down to the dojo which is right underground. You all may join her, now if you'll excuse me.

 **TSUKUSHI'S POV** **(** Tme Skip 1 hour **)**

I had finally got done with the stupid assignment. Now me and the boys were headed to the dojo. "I can't believe that comm-girl is Sesshoumaru Taisho's sister. I mean look at their persaonalitys I have been to a meeting with Taisho in it a he is stone cold and merciless," said Akira.

"I know and Kagome is so shy and timid how did that happen. Not to mention smoth around the edges," said Soujiro. Should have known he _is_ a grade A closet pervert.

Finally, we made it to the dojo and we could hear grunting and panting inside, what was on the other side surprised the hell out of me.

 **RobinOut**


	3. Not Tonight Bike-San

**What up listen I know I just posted a chapter with a cliffhanger and I felt like you should have a little more. Here it is the next chapter.**

 **RUI'S POV  
** When we walked in I felt like we were stepping back in time. The dojo, which I had to admit was bigger than mine, had all sorts of katanas, naginatas, and bows strewn on the wall. The biggest surprise though was the two people running fast as hell about the dojo.

They were graceful; using the swords as if they were extensions of their arms, but I realized one had the upper hand. I couldn't believe the speeds they were going at it was almost impossible to keep up. The two people finally realized they had an audience and stopped, but when they did I was not expecting her to be standing there.

I could see her lips moving, but I could not hear anything. "Helloooo Rui-san, are you there," she said. "Just ignore him Rui's always acting weird," said Tsukasa.

 **KAGOME'S POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Rui-san, I wish I could ask him but as always I'm too shy. I wish I hadn't fell down that cursed well, then I would be still cheerful and I would be staying with mom…..but I love staying with Sesshoumaru, he lets me do whatever I want as long as I do as I'm told when told.

"Ah, Tsukushi-chan would you like a ride home," I said trying to bring myself out of the depressing thoughts. "It's alright I can just call a cab," she said hurriedly. "Aw, come on Tsukushi-chan let me drive you home," I said. "Fine, but you have to take them home too," she said gesturing to the F4.

Dang, I really wanted to ride my bike, but alas I will not ride it tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

YO! so I'm actually going to delete my page right after making this sorry but I still don't have a computer and I just got into high school. My marching band practices are 6-8:30 every Tuesday and Thursday and then a football game on Friday every week so I don't have any time at home and when I'm there I am just asleep. Sorry but its o me its marching band MKAYBYE.


End file.
